


Third Time's the Charm

by BeaRyan



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jarlie, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason finally sees Charlie again (in Season Two), she's not the same girl he remembers.  PWP plus angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

Charlie stepped softly as she moved through the woods, working her way towards the noise at the river’s edge. Whoever was there was trying to be quiet, but no one should be in this area at this time of night. 

“Jason? What are you doing?” Charlie asked. 

“Dammit, Charlie,” Jason said as he fumbled to cover himself. “What does it look like? I’m on my back with my pants down and my dick in my hands. I’m doing my math homework.”

“I always liked math,” she said with a laugh as she dropped to her knees beside him. 

“Just go away. We’ve been back in the same area for two days and already I’m folding it away again while my balls turn blue. Just go.” 

Charlie eyed the bulge in his pants. She’d known he had a crush on her, but if he’d been fighting down erections a year ago he’d kept it well hidden. “Why didn’t we do more?” she asked. 

“What?” 

“We stopped at kissing. Why?”

“I was planning to go for more, but you accused me of murder at the refueling base, left me to die outside The Tower, and took a shot at me when I came inside to rescue you. I gave up getting your bra off after that.” 

“I guess I owe you one,” she said. 

Jason shook his head. “If you count all that as one maybe you should do some math homework.”

She threw a leg across his shins and sat, holding him down but leaving access to his zipper. Jason stared as she caressed him through his pants. She had a light touch, just enough to let him know she was there but not enough to move him along. Being near her again was every bit as brutal as it had always been. New Charlie might be willing to touch him but the ache in his balls told him this was merely a new way not to get off. As he reached for her hand to stop her she slipped her fingers behind the button of his jeans and popped it open. She slid down his zipper and gripped the waistband. He told himself to run, but he lifted his hips to help her as she tugged his pants down and off. 

Charlie smiled at the erect staff before her. She wrapped her hand around it and experimented with the pressure and speed of her strokes. Jason tried to keep his expression blank, but she paid attention to each shift of his breathing and twitch of his hips. She soon learned what he liked and quickly ran her thumb over the head of his shaft on the upstroke and again as she moved downward. 

Jason fought to keep his breath steady as the feelings of desperation and helplessness crashed on him. He’d sworn he’d never get tangled up with Charlie again. “You can stop.”

“Stop?” she teased. “I can’t leave you with blue balls again.” 

“I can handle it myself.”

“I know. I saw.” She grinned and ran her tongue slowly over her lips making sure she had his full attention. “I guess you could handle it, but you can’t do this.” 

She moved slowly downward, watching him watch her as her lips moved towards his straining shaft. She stopped just before she reached it, opened her mouth wide, and puffed a hot breath over the head. Jason panted in response. When she finally took him into her mouth he moaned as he ripped the grass from the ground beneath him by the handful. He tried to to fight against the noises that tore from his throat but Charlie demanded them. 

“Do you like that?”

“Yes. Oh, God, yes.” 

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No. Please. Don’t stop.” 

She didn’t. She sucked, licked, and teased him, flicking her tongue along his lower seam whenever she wanted to see him shudder. He gave in to the helplessness and gave her the responses she wanted. She’d always be his weak spot; he might as well enjoy the pleasure that came with the pain. The tension was winched down tightly within him, ready to snap free, when she suddenly pulled her mouth away and grasped his cock firmly by the base. 

“Don’t come,” she ordered. 

Jason rolled his head to the side so he wouldn’t have to look at her and clenched his teeth. He knew anything he managed to say at this point would sound petty and mean, and he refused to give her the satisfaction of confirming how deeply her jab dug. She could still hurt him and now they both knew it. That didn’t mean he was going to whine about it and chase her like he had before. He breathed deeply and slowly through his nose, willing all emotions away. 

He turned his attention back to her when he heard the sound of a zipper and rumpling clothes. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“I thought it was pretty obvious. I’m taking off my pants. I'm going to ride that,” she stated with a slight nod of her head towards his cock. 

“What?” His cock twitched at the news while his mind grabbed for a reason to avoid what the rest of his body wanted. “You’ll get pregnant.” 

“I have a condom,” she answered. 

He didn’t move; he just watched as she rummaged through the pockets of her discarded pants for the baggie. It had probably held all manner of things in the last 15 years, but now it was just holey plastic wrap; it’s only purpose to keep the flattened contents inside from picking up lint and dirt in her pocket. She withdrew some sort of tube with a knot on the end from it. He supposed it was some kind of animal part but opted not to ask for specifics. He didn’t care so long as it kept his sperm out of her belly. If she was willing to count on it then it was probably reliable. The Charlie he’d known had been impulsive but not stupid and this was a well thought out maneuver. 

She pinched the air out of the tip, leaving some space at the head, and flattened the rest along his shaft. He noted that her fingers were sure and practiced as she smoothed it all the way down to the root of his cock and bunched the excess material. He’d heard condoms used to come in sizes. Now it was a small miracle of planning and luck just to have one at all. He chose to believe that she'd been prepared specifically for him. 

“It’s a little big. You’ll need to keep your hand here to hold it on,” she said moving his hand to the base of his cock and flat against his body. “Palm up or palm down, I don’t care as long as you keep enough pressure on it to keep it on. I promise to try not to break your fingers while I’m riding you, but if you try to slip one in my ass, any injuries are your own fault.”

Jason struggled for a neutral expression as he nodded in agreement. He longed for the strength to walk away from this moment but knew he didn’t have it. He’d settle for making it through this without embarrassing himself. Was a finger in the ass a thing people did? He’d always felt out of control with Charlie. Now he felt out of his league. 

Charlie climbed on top of him, parted her lower lips and eased herself downward, taking him inch by slow inch. Jason curled his chest upward, watching in wide eyed amazement as he disappeared inside her. She pulsed her muscles around him and his entire body shivered. Charlie smiled at his response, a sparkle in her eyes, and slowly slid up and down his shaft. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jason asked. 

“If you’ll answer a question,” she said. He nodded and she continued. “How many women have you been with?”

Jason stopped straining towards her and instead fell back into the grass. He felt the movement of himself inside her as Charlie shifted to chase him to the ground with her question. She continued the rhythmic slide of her hips, this time from a slightly different angle as her face hovered near his. 

“Tell me or I’ll stop,” she said. 

He didn’t want to talk now but he wanted her to stop even less. “Two.”

“The first,” she said as she slid her hips so far along him he feared she’d climb off. She stopped at near the ridge of the head and slammed back down on him. “Who was she?” 

“My father took me to a hooker.” 

“Really? How was it?”

“I didn’t want to be there and she would have left if she wasn’t getting paid.”

She nibbled his collarbone and ground a few slow strokes against him, panting as she rubbed her clit against his pelvis with his fullness inside her. “Is this better?” she asked without stopping. 

“Yes.” 

Charlie smiled at the news. Outfucking a hooker had never been a personal goal, but it felt like an achievement. She concentrated on riding Jason and watched which movements made him gasp for breath and which he merely enjoyed. His eyes focused on her breasts, still covered by her tanktop, but he didn’t ask her to take it off. He didn’t ask for anything. He just tried to keep his moans quiet.

“What about girl number two?” she asked.

“Girl number two?”

“The second girl you fucked. Who was she?” Charlie asked. 

“Someone I loved,” he said, avoiding Charlie’s eyes. “She didn’t love me back.”

“How was the sex?”

“Sometimes good. Sometimes awkward.”

“Is this better?” Charlie asked. 

“If you would stop talking you would absolutely be the best sex of my life.” 

Charlie laughed and ground her pelvis against him when she reached the bottom of the stroke. His hand was palm up and covered in their moisture. She noted with glee that although his fingers clutched at her he carefully avoided getting close to her asshole. She might technically be in the palm of his hand but there was no doubt which of them was in charge. 

“Close your eyes,” she ordered. 

He complied without protest and she slipped off her tanktop and bra before leaning back to brace her hand against his thigh. From this angle his cock rubbed her front wall on every stroke and she knew she’d come soon. She hoped he’d hold out long enough for her to have a second orgasm, but judging by the look on his face the party was nearly over. Pride mingled with her disappointment as she continued to ride him. 

“Open them,” she said. 

Jason opened his eyes and curled forward for a better look of the pornographic display in his lap. Charlie was completely nude now and leaning back so her breasts jutted towards him bouncing on each stroke. Her head was thrown back and her hair tumbled wildly about, the ends curling up as she slammed to the bottom of each thrust. Her lips were parted and her eyes were closed. 

“Oh God,” he gasped. 

“Not yet,” she panted. “Not yet.”

Jason’s free hand grasped her thigh as he struggled for control. He averted his eyes from the sight of himself disappearing and reappearing inside her, but couldn’t avoid noticing the soft, wet crush of her into his palm on each descent. He tried focusing on her breasts but they bounced in a way that begged him to grab and suckle them. He focused on rocks, wood, ice, and steel. Hard, still things that didn’t give into the need to thrust wildly. 

A cry ripped free from Charlie and he asked, “Now?” as she pulsed around him. 

“Now,” she said.

He let his hips move bucking into her as a knot inside him, so tight it had turned to pain, finally spun free. He throbbed and the tangle uncoiled, running out from him in ribbons of pleasure. She stilled while still astride him and aftershocks of her pleasure gripped him. 

“So am I your best fuck ever?” she asked. 

He cringed inside at her terms but forced a casual expression on his face. He dug into the recesses of memory and used Nate’s cool, unconcerned voice to say, “You said I could kiss you.”

She leaned down and kissed him, all lips and tongue, a showy kiss rather than one driven by emotion, and pulsed her pussy around him. His body trembled as his mind recoiled. 

“Best fuck ever,” he confirmed. 

“Third time’s the charm,” she said. Charlie quickly dressed and left him lying alone on the ground. 

When she was out of sight he said, “I hope she will be. You were number two.”


End file.
